Known methods of manufacturing an electrowetting device can require large volumes of fluid for dispensing a relatively small amount of the fluid for the finally manufactured device. This can lead to inefficiencies in manufacture, for example wasting of unused volumes of fluid which can be expensive and high rates of evaporation of fluids being dispensed.
It is desirable to provide a more efficient method of fluid dispensing for manufacture of an electrowetting device.